1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for the treatment of tumors in a living body, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to apparatus and methods for treatment of brain tumors in a human.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional techniques of post-operative treatment of residual tumor following only gross removal of tumor include sequential, but not simultaneous administration of radiation, chemotherapy, and/or heat. Simultaneous administration of these modalities to the residual tumor is advantageous but impossible utilizing currently available techniques.
Further, no currently available intraoperative therapeutic procedure utilizes the cavity formerly occupied by the bulk of the tumor for placement of an inflatable device for subsequent tumor therapy, whether combined (radiation and/or chemotherapy and/or hyperthermia together) or single modality (one of the above alone), or whether simultaneous or sequential in application.
The current practice of brachytherapy (implantation of radioactive sources in the tumor and surrounding tissue) requires simultaneous placement of numerous separate catheters. Placement of catheters for afterloading must currently incorporate pre-operative placement of a stereotactic frame for localization, a procedure which is expensive, cumbersome, and time-consuming. In frame placement, a large heavy frame is attached to the skull of the awake patient utilizing transdermal metal screws and local anesthetic, often not a smooth or desirable procedure. Once the frame is placed, a CT scan and extensive calculations are required before the patient is transported to the operating room, with the frame on his or her head, for the actual catheter placements. This second transport is cumbersome.
Once in the operating room, numerous separate holes (usually up to 24) are manually drilled in the patient's scalp and skull. Then existing catheters are placed to the appropriate depth and sewn into place. These catheters are subsequently afterloaded with solid isotopic pellets for a prescribed time. The pellets are removed and, if hyperthermia is desired, separate metal antennae are loaded into the existing catheters for subsequent heating and thermometry. Although reasonably proximal in time, these sequential loadings reduce the efficacy of combined treatment, which should be simultaneous for highest tumor kill. During treatment, the catheters are externally exposed with attendant risk of infection.
Following delivery of the prescribed radiation and heat, the catheters are removed. Any subsequent treatment, as for example following tumor recurrence, would require repeating the entire sequence described above.